


toe the line

by hyucklees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, why am i posting this where the world can see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklees/pseuds/hyucklees
Summary: Maybe Johnny's into some weird things.Maybe Jaehyun is, too.for manaal ♡





	toe the line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlimeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/gifts).



> i'm sorry to my mom and to god and to anyone who ever has to read this.

Jaehyun has committed himself to never ever ever use anything that belongs to Johnny ever again. Ever.

They have an open-door policy, it’s been that way since the day they became roommates. It isn’t like either of them want to hide anything from the other, so their own private lives became one shared existence as they made their way from roommates to best friends. So when Jaehyun borrowed Johnny’s laptop after his own had died, he hadn’t thought twice about what Johnny may have had pulled up the last time that he used it.

Jaehyun has never reacted to something that fast in his life. As soon as his brain understands what’s on the screen in front of him, he slams the laptop closed, crushing the tip of his finger in the process. He hisses, pulling his hand back towards his chest. It’s a momentary distraction, and Jaehyun’s brain flashes the image in his head again to make sure that he hadn’t forgotten.

Porn is one thing, Jaehyun figures he could’ve dealt with porn. Everyone watches porn. But there was nothing in this world that could have prepared Jaehyun to see a still shot of a pair of feet, toes slightly curled and something white splattered along the skin. Part of Jaehyun’s brain figures that if he pretends like he doesn’t know what happened before that picture was taken, he can remain sane for another day. 

His history essay be damned, Jaehyun picks up the laptop screen and peaks in the hopes that the image had somehow deleted itself from existence, but it still stares back at him from the display. 

Jaehyun’s thoughts suddenly flash back to laying on the couch with feet and legs intertwined, to tickle attacks that always turned into something more, to ankles knocking against each other lovingly under the dinner table. He isn’t sure how much of it was intentional, if any of it made Johnny  _ feel  _ things. There isn’t any more time to think about it before the lock on the door rumbles and his roommate comes lumbering through the door with about as little grace as anyone could possibly have. 

Jaehyun slams the laptop shut again (and crushes the same pinky finger again) just as Johnny spots him across the music. Jaehyun’s face is white as a ghost and his eyes read guilty, much to Johnny’s oblivious amusement. 

“If you’re gonna watch porn on my laptop, the most you can do is do it on your own room,” Johnny says, bounding over to sit next to Jaehyun on the couch. “Or you could wait for me to get home.”

Jaehyun is too aware of the way Johnny crosses his ankles in front of him, but he laughs nervously to try and direct attention away from what he was doing before Johnny walked through the door. He mumbles something about his history essay, not as convincing as his wishes he could be, but not suspicious enough to raise questions.

Johnny crooks his head at Jaehyun as if he expects him to say something more, but the younger just raises his shoulders in defeat. 

_ I wonder _ , Jaehyun begins to think, but his muscles work faster than his brain ever has. He’s already leaning back against the armrest and propping his feet up across Johnny’s lap just to see what happens. 

Jaehyun doesn’t expect Johnny to cum in his pants right then and there, but he definitely expects more than the lazy smile Johnny gives him with a soft pat to his shin. 

“If you were really about to get off, I can help you,” Johnny says, his thumb moving circles just above Jaehyun’s ankle. 

There’s not enough proof to say that the daunting look in Johnny’s eyes is correlated to Jaehyun’s feet. And with Johnny’s offer on the table, Jaehyun is hardly concerned with why he’s asking. The thought of what Johnny might be into are washed away for the night as Johnny leans into Jaehyun’s neck and begins to fill his mind with other ideas. 

The thought doesn’t enter his mind again for three days, long after he recharged his own laptop and avoided glancing into Johnny’s room every time he left the door cracked open. He’s tiptoeing around the issue, but even the thought of tiptoeing makes him tense up for a moment, which is so stupid because it shouldn’t matter to him this much but God, it does. 

“Do you want to go out for like, a nice dinner? When was the last time you did something like that?” Johnny asks, hovering in the doorway to Jaehyun’s room. 

“Are you high?” Jaehyun says, half-serious. “I don’t have the kind of money for that. I have enough money to buy milk, maybe, but that’s it.”

“No, I’m serious. I’ll pay, even.” Johnny’s got a look in his eyes that Jaehyun can’t read, but it coaxes him closer to saying yes. “It can be, you know, a real date.”

Four years as roommates, best friends, and pseudo-boyfriends, and Johnny just asked Jaehyun on a date for the first time. 

“Do I have to dress up?”

“Yes, you have to dress up,” Johnny says, turning to walk out of the room, “I already made reservations.”

“And what if I would’ve said no?” Jaehyun calls after him, not sure how far his roommate had already gone.

Johnny’s head pokes back in the doorway with that stupid grin that Jaehyun loves. “I think I could’ve convinced you.”

Johnny’s sitting across the table from Jaehyun in a suit, and because God loves to make him suffer, all he can think about is his stupid plan. 

He’s slipping the heels of his feet out of his shoes over and over again, balancing the weight on his toes as his feet dangle in the air. Maybe it’s a stupid idea, maybe Johnny is going to be so mortified that he moves out the next day.

Or maybe Johnny is really going to like it. 

Jaehyun’s favorite sound is when Johnny forces back a groan when he goes a bit too far in public. Jaehyun’s favorite thing he’s ever seen is Johnny pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and squeezing his eyes closed all while trying to remain calm. His mind pulls forward the memories of lingering touches under tables and melds them together with the way Johnny looks right now, hair pushed back out of his face and tie loose around his neck. That’s all it takes for Jaehyun to make a decision, pushing one of his shoes off and hearing it hit the ground with a  dull thud.

“So, why the fancy dinner?” Jaehyun asks, trying his best to distract from the way he inches his seat as close to the table as he can.

“I just thought you deserved it,” Johnny says, leaning forward on his elbows. “You’ve been working hard lately, it’s nice to be spoiled sometimes.”

Jaehyun smiles back, throwing his subtly out the window as his foot ghosts up and down Johnny’s calf. He doesn’t miss the way Johnny’s breath hitches when he feels it, but he reaches for his fork to take a bite of food as his toes brush against Johnny’s knee.

“What are you doing?” Johnny half-whispers, but Jaehyun just smiles guiltlessly as he sips his water.

“What?” Jaehyun coos, smug in his ability to stay cool as Johnny begins to panic. “You like it, don’t you?”

Johnny looks a bit nervous, and Jaehyun thinks maybe he’s been reading this all wrong the whole time, but then Johnny pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and breathes out through his nose loud enough to tell Jaehyun the truth.

Jaehyun is on the edge of his seat, reaching his foot up to rub against Johnny’s thigh and watching as he shudders. Johnny’s always one for letting Jaehyun take control, and Jaehyun is living for how weak Johnny looks before he’s even been touched properly.

“Jaehyun, are you sure we should do this here?” Johnny asks. His hips jerk forward as the ball of Jaehyun’s foot comes in contact with the front of his pants and Jaehyun can’t help but chuckle.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jaehyun asks, curling his toes to put pressure on Johnny’s cock. “I thought you liked it when I got you off in public.”

Johnny pouts at Jaehyun, a rare sight but one that Jaehyun very much enjoys. Jaehyun rolls the arch of his foot over Johnny’s cock and sees his whole body twitch at the feeling.

“T-too much,” Johnny musters out, eyes squinting shut as Jaehyun pushes the heel of his foot roughly into Johnny’s erection. 

“You’re a big boy,” Jaehyun says, releasing the pressure but still leaving his foot warm in Johnny’s lap. “Don’t you think you can handle it?”

But Johnny shakes his head with his eyes still screwed shut, puts his hand on Jaehyun’s food to keep it from moving. Jaehyun pulls his foot back down, maybe a little bit too fast, and Johnny hisses at the loss of sensation. Pulling too much money out of his wallet and leaving it on the table, he tugs Jaehyun’s arm towards the door just as Jaehyun slips the shoe out of his foot.

It’s not unusual for Johnny to push Jaehyun into the back seat of his car, but this time is different. Johnny isn’t kissing Jaehyun’s neck and pulling his clothes off slowly; instead it’s roughly grabbing Jaehyun by the shoulders and pushing him back against the headrest.

“How did you find out?” Johnny asks, breathless, his thighs holding Jaehyun’s legs closed.

“Your laptop,” Jaehyun sighs, nearly fearful at the way that Johnny scans his face. “I thought you would like it, I’m sorry.”

Johnny’s face goes to the crook of Jaehyun’s shoulder, breathing hot on the skin. “No, I do. Fuck, I really do.”

“Johnny,” Jaehyun says, pulling on his hair just lightly enough to get him to look up. “I can’t get you off with-- like  _ that _ in the back seat. It’s just not going to work.”

“I don’t care,” Johnny’s eyes are glazed over with a look that Jaehyun’s rarely seen. It’s the look that comes from teasing him for whole nights, and it only took him five minutes at dinner to achieve it. “Just do something, Jae, fuck.”

Jaehyun makes quick work of Johnny’s belt buckle, hurrying to get ahold of his cock before the other goes crazy. Johnny whines hard at the first skin to skin contact, rutting forward into Jaehyun’s hand. He’s fucking Jaehyun’s grip as the other whispers reassuring things, a hand resting on his back.

“I’m close,” Johnny breathes, head falling forward onto Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Wait,” Jaehyun says, tightening his grip on Johnny’s cock before letting go completely. “Do you want to, uhh..”

“Can I?” Johnny says, a hint of a smile on his face in between his panting breath. Jaehyun nods, unsure, but reaches down to slip his shoes and socks off as quickly as he can. 

“Fuck, baby, do you know how pretty your feet are?” Johnny says, gazing at them for a moment before Jaehyun grips him again in his hands. Johnny curses, sucking air in through his teeth as he hand reaches down to grip onto Jaehyun’s thigh. Jaehyun tugs at Johnny’s cock until the older lurches forward, unable to stop himself. He cums, dripping dripping directly down onto Jaehyun’s feet and admiring the sight.

Jaehyun would be lying if he said that he didn’t like the way it felt as it began to seep in between his toes.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun breathes out, much to his own surprise, and Johnny moves over to kiss him in the tight space. 

“Do you want me to blow you?” Johnny whispers against his skin, beginning to remember that they’re still sat in the far end of a restaurant parking lot. 

“No, no,” Jaehyun says, pulling Johnny in for another kiss. “Well, yes, but wait until we get home.”

“Okay, you stay back here, I’ll drive us home real quick.” Johnny’s pulling up the zipper to his pants, not bothering to buckle his belt again, and hopping into the front seat of the car. 

Jaehyun gazes down at the sight on the floor, his socks and shoes discarded to his side. His feet are reflecting the light from the streetlamp, and he can’t believe that it doesn’t make him squirm. He flexes his toes, watching as the streaks of cum glisten. After a moment, Johnny breaks the silence from the driver’s seat.

“So, I never knew you were into feet.”

Jaehyun just groans, head back against the seat, wondering how he got himself into this mess. 

**Author's Note:**

> i once again would like to apologize for anyone who will ever read this. i'm sorry. i'm so, so sorry. 
> 
> except for you manaal ♡♡♡ i know how much you wanted this so i wrote it just for you uwu ♡♡♡
> 
> my twitter is @hesmarklee if you want to come send me death threats for creating this monstrosity


End file.
